Triforce Twister
by RuppeeDodongo
Summary: The three bearers of the Triforce get together and play a game of Twister. Modern AU, Fem!Link, implied GanLink, one-shot. Inspired when we were playing twister in my French class. Why? Because I have the best teacher ever. I do NOT own LoZ. Saddness.


Link's POV

So, Zelda and I had _finally_ just gotten back from the mall. Seriously, why does someone need to do that much shopping. Yeah, I don't know either. Anyway, we spent what seemed like ages there, just so she could find a birthday present for her boyfriend Volga. Why she _had_ to take me was still the unknown.

Anyway, she said she had to stop to drop it off at her apartment, and she needed to get something there anyway before we got to my house for dinner. Damn, I haven't even started it yet.

_Oh yeah, he said he was doing it tonight._

By the time that we got back to my place, there were about ten cars parked on the street by my house.

_That's so wierd, why are there so many cars parked around the place?_

"Hey Zelda, do you know why there are so many cars parked over here?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied with a smirk on her face. Gee, either she knows a secret that I don't, or I am really oblivious to something quite obvious.

"Alright, let's just go inside."

When I was about to open the door to walk in the house, I thought that I saw a glimpse of Malon in the window.

_Was that Malon? Ok, things are really getting wierd now._

I poen the door and as soon as walked in the house, I was greeted with a very loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Zelda, what's going on?" I asked, thouroughly confused.

"Well, since it's your birthday, Ganny-poo and I thought that we would have a suprise birthday party for you, y'know because you always forget abou it," she replied.

Oh yeah, I forgot. _Wow, now I feel like a complete dumbass. Mission accomplished!_

Alot of my friends were there: Midna, Groose, Malon with her sister Romani, Agitha, Shiek, Impa, Nabooru, Daruina, Ashei brought Shad (who was reading Twilight in a corner, behind the houseplant), and even my twin brother Dark came too.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He should be in the kitchen. Happy birthday sis," Dark replied.

"Happy birthday to you too,"

"Y'know, you actually came early. Ganon's not done with the food yet."

"Oh sorry." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

When I stepped foot in the kitchen, I saw a very muscular, intimidating, handsome, almost seven-foot-tall Gerudo man, frosting my birthday cake. I giggled quietly as I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"You did all of this… for me?" I asked him as I hugged Ganondorf from behind.

"Of course, love," he said as he turned around to pick me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as I close the distance between our faces with a kiss. He returns it with a more hungry one, and I tilt my head slightly to deepen the kiss. His tounge slid into my mouth as I allowed him entry. As our tounges danced in each other's mouths, someone decides that it was the best time to waltz in the kitchen.

"Hey Ganon, when's the-ooohh, what do we have here?" Midna asked as my face turns tomato, and Ganondorf has a giant smirk on his face.

"I-it's nothing!" I said, suprised, yet embarresed that she saw us.

"Yeah, sure. Zelly is gonna get a kick out of this one. Anyway, when's the cake gonna get done?"

"It's done now," Ganondorf replied as he walked out into the living room of our house, taking the cake with him, along with Midna and I following behind quickly, me still slightly emmbarresed about earlier.

_She better not tell Zelda about this…_

"Finally, you guys are done," Zelda said to Ganon and I. "You guys took a while in there."

"Well you should have-"

"MIDNA!" I shouted. She is one of my best friends, but she can be a bitch sometimes.

"So what, thats what people do when they're engaged," she rebutted.

"Well, you don't need to tell everyone everything."

"Ok guys, you can stop now," Zelda calmly stated. "So, who wants to do something fun?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we can play...oh I know! How about Twister?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, you get the stuff, and I'll bring everyone over here."

"Alright,"

"EVERYONE GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE NOW," Zelda started screaming at everyone else here in the house.

"Is she on her period?" Impa whispered to Nabooru, trying to make sure Zelda can't here her.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back.

"So, today, we're going to play Twister," Zelda announced to everyone in the room. Execpt for Shad, for he was in the middle of reading the worst book ever, called Twilight. Remember children, if anyone ever offers to let you read that book, make sure you say no. Don't ask why, just listen to this warning. You'll thank me later. Anywho…

"So, I'll spin the spinner, and let's have… Link, Ganondorf, Shiek, and… Shad get to play first."

"But, I just got to the part where Bella-"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE PLAYING TWISTER."

"Ok," Shad said with a sad face. He looked to be almost crying. Poor Shad. See children, this is what Twilight does to your soul. Saddness indeed.

"We'll start with Shad," Zelda said as she spins the spinner. "Right foot red." Shad put his right foot on one of the red dots on the mat. Then he fell down on purpose.

"Well, looks like Shad's out. Poor loser," Zelda said. "Ok, Shiek," she spins the spinner. " Right hand blue." Shiek got on the ground and put his hand on the blue dot.

Then it was me. I had to put my left foot on green, while Ganondorf had to put his right hand on red. This kept going on for what seemed like hours, which really, was only a couple of minuets, until Ganon and I fell at the same time into a very questionable position, causing Shiek to lose his balance and fall on top of us. We all got up quickly before the situation got really awkward.

"Umm Zelda, this is great and all, but I'm starting to get tired, so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I said to her.

"But it's only 7:30, you can't go now. Besides, we haven't even eaten the cake yet!" She responded.

"I think I'm going with her," Ganondorf said.

"BUT THE CAKE?!"

"Yeah, you can have it," I said, really wanting everyone to leave now. I really liked the party, but I think I've had enough Zelda for a _long _while. Sometimes, I really wonder how her parents managed seeing her everyday. Now that I think of it, I think I've had enough of alot of people today. So, yeah.

As Ganon and I walked into our room, I closed the door and locked it.

"Well, that was wierd," I said to him.

"Agreed."

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE DOING THE NO-NO!" We could hear Zelda yell at us.

"The no-no?" He asked me.

"Don't even ask…"

**FIN… As in that this was very FINtabulous. Haha. No? Whatever then. Anyway, yes this is very OOC, but then again, this is an AU, in case you didn't notice. But yeah, thats about it for this little one-shot. I really enjoyed wrighting bipolar Zelda as well as bitchy Midna. I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are helpful as well.**

**-My Little Dodongo**


End file.
